Card Enhancement
Evolve Evolve or rebirth is how to get cards to a higher level. Each time you evolve a card ,the card has a greater hp and atk. The card will look different and it will be stronger depending on its rarity . It is called rebirth because you don't have the same enhance level when you got the card. For example ,when Fenric gore claw is at his tier 3 he is white and in tier four he is red and black.Some times the card wouldn't be able to evolve like the reindeer .Most cards will have to evolve two,three or four times.For example the dire wolf evolves only two or three times.For how many times you evolve a card , it is depended on its rarity.So this is rebirth / evolve. Looking at Stats of Cards when evolving them, there are many different ways ways to evolve a card which intern effects the stats of the Card. Although first we need to understand Tiers a little. Cards originally start at tier one. When you put two tier one cards together and evolve them the new card is then a tier two card. At this point evolving this card with any more cards will get it to tier three and then off course tier four. Something to know though is that cards are limited by their Rarity(Stars) or one other factor as to how high of tier they can reach. Just below is a list of how cards max tiers are limited or denoted. *Tier 1 - Card is a Special Level Increasing Feeder *Tier 2 - One Star Cards *Tier 3 - Two Star Cards *Tier 4 - Three to Eight Star Cards (Note when a card becomes Tier 4 its Rarity increases by one Star) When evolving a card it will initially retain 5% of the stats of the two cards you are using to evolve. If you choose to level up one of the cards to its max level when you evolve with it, it will then retain 10% of the stats of this card; This can be done with both cards that are being used to evolve. As tiers increase as you evolve a card so does the cards max level. Usually Max Level increases by Ten Levels for every tier other than tier four which increases the max by twenty levels instead. Now that you know the basics of evolving there are three general ways to evolve a card: *Speed Evolve - Cards used to evolve are at level one *Max Evolve - Cards used to evolve are at max level, although evolve doesn't use maximum possible cards *Perfect Evolve- Cards used to evolve are at max level and maximum amount of cards have been used There are different variations of Speed Evolve and Max Evolve which are usually are denoted by the amount of cards used, an example being "8 Card Speed Evo" or "6 Card Max". Of course using less cards or not max level cards means your evolved card will have slightly less stats; Why some people choose to do this though is to save time trying to level up all the cards for a slightly less stronger card. Another reason might be that they do not want to wait to collect all the cards required for a Perfect Evolve so they use less cards to have a stronger (but not strongest) card rather than sitting on a weaker card waiting for the multiples of the card they would need. You can see the percent differences in stats on the Evolution Methods page. Enhance (Level UP) Leveling up Cards increases the stats of the Card. Cards have a Maximum Level which is dependent on the card's Rarity and Tier. To Level up a Card you have to let it absorb other cards, or in other words feed it other cards. The cards you sacrifice to level up other cards are commonly referred to as Feeders. Feeders most likely be One or Two Star Cards, as these cards are readily available through exploring. At this point you may be wondering where is the best place to explore to get the most feeders for your stamina; Here are some suggestions: *'Avalon-Father Maleficent' - If you are using a 5 Mana Farm Deck you can spend Mana instead of Stamina to get some Mystic Raves as Feeders *'Tintagel-Hidden Vale' - This place seems to have an almost 50% Drop Rate on Cards when exploring; yes there is a one star card but still a good place to get Feeders *'Lyonesse-Priory Mount' - All two star cards here. The cost of exploration here is only 4 Stamina and you can find +30 Stamina; which is the best place to have a chance to continue exploring the most, thus giving you more chances to pick up Feeders. The next question you might be having is what is the most efficient way of using feeders; Should you evolve them first, just level them up, both? Well basically the answer is No, you should just use your feeder cards as is with one exception, Cards that are able to evolve to tier four. When leveling up a card and then using it as a Feeder the total experience you put into it is less than what you get out of it which is also true for evolving unless its to tier four. Once you evolve a card to tier four the rarity of the card increases, meaning that it gains a star. Rarer Cards equal more experience so when the card's rarity increases so does its experience value. In fact assuming you only use the minimum four cards to create a tier four card the increase in experience from rarity far out exceeds the depreciation due to evolution. Whether or not this is an error and will be removed in a later up date I cannot say for sure, but I would certainly recommend taking advantage of this. Just as a note it is only possible to get cards that are three stars or more to tier four. One easy way to take advantage of this is to try and collect the roaming boss cards and then just throw them together for a large chunk of experience. The last thing you might be wondering is how many cards does it take to actually level up a card. The answer to that question depends on the Rarity of the card you are trying to level up as well as the Rarity, Tier, and Level of the Cards being used as feeders. The Card Leveling Cost Page has charts listing the amounts of Level one/Tier one feeders needed to get your card to a specified level depending on the rarities of the cards. Special Level Increasing Feeders There are Four Special Feeder cards. These Cards cannot be evolved or leveled up. Their only purpose is to literally add whole levels to the card that you feed it to. Because Leveling Up gets increasingly harder the higher the level the card is it would be more beneficial to save these Special Feeders till your card it probably at least past level 30 as it will save you more time the higher the level you use them at. Special Level Increasing Feeders Over-Leveling Over-leveling is an intended part of the game per Aaron @ Kabam. Over-Leveling is when you get a card one level away from its max level then feed it one of the Special Level Increasing Feeder Cards (Excluding Brown Donkey). When you do this the cards level will then increase pass the maximum level and gain more stats that it could normally have. 'Use Max Level Feeders' Card leveling formulas were moved to a dedicated page. FAQ Q) How many 2* or 3* cards does it take to level up to XX level? ''A) ''See Card Leveling Cost page. This page has approximately the number of cards needed to level based on rarity of the card and by what rarity of feeder being used.